


未完待续

by laurianee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Jaehyun the researcher, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, questionable data ethics & research methods
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurianee/pseuds/laurianee
Summary: 他们好像总是淡淡地相遇、相识、相交，再淡淡地分别。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> 极度不完善研究方法论，data ethics存疑。我不拥有他们，他们属于彼此。纯属虚构。

也不是没有发生过这样的事。

郑在玹叹了口气，随手把手机塞进牛仔裤口袋里， 抱起双臂，眼神涣散地盯着跳动的数字，试图放空脑袋。电梯发出“叮”的一声，他闻声抬头，看清来人是谁后，强压下一句更响亮的叹息。

“ 在玹哥 ……” 电梯外的人吓了一跳，有些慌乱地推推眼镜，犹豫着要不要迈进电梯。

我低气压有这么严重吗。郑在玹无奈压下苦笑，放下抱着的手臂站直了身体，向后退一步，提起嘴角示意对方进来。

门关上后，电梯空间瞬间显得逼仄起来。这个点不是高峰时段，往常塞上一满厢的人顶多也是挤到无处落脚而已，可今天却平添了一股窒息。郑在玹目光从电梯门上明亮清晰的倒影上移开，他看起来苍白得很：刘海是他出门前随便吹了两下，有气无力地耸立在脑门上；眼下一圈半月形的深色乌青，上衣偏偏也是最不显气色的黑色连帽衫，衬着他憔悴的脸色，一看便是连续好几天依靠咖啡因和能量饮料度日的结果。

难怪平时总对他笑嘻嘻没大没小的小师妹方才如此犹疑。是啊，凭谁遇上这样的事情也只能自认倒霉吧。

“ 学长 ……” 小师妹只说了一个词，硬生生打住了。

“ 别担心， ” 郑在玹故作轻松，宽慰担忧的女孩儿， “ 离死线还有一周呢。加上这个周末和展示那天空出来的上午，准确来说我还有 220 个小时，减去吃饭睡觉的时间，我还有足足 193 个小时呢。 ”

“ 你每天只睡两小时吗？ ” 小师妹扒拉着指头算了半天，哀切嘀咕。

郑在玹张了张嘴，想要反驳，电梯不识时务地突然到站了。

说句老实话， 193 个小时满打满算也不够的，他心里明白。可郑在玹最擅长的就是宽慰别人，让他们别为他操心。因为做什么都谨慎稳重，大事小事都能举重若轻的样子让人放心得很，可再谨慎再稳重也架不住遇上全然背信的研究对象。

这一次，他是被狠狠地摆了一道。

郑在玹就任的部门隶属一家大型咨询公司，由他带领一个小组开展用户研究。作为刚入行不久就被提拔任命研究设计组长的郑在玹，的确显露出了一些难能可贵的品质。他的设计思路大胆严谨，具备一名专业研究员所需要的条理性和创作力，很受赏识。在这种关键的时刻掉了链子，是谁也没想到的。

只是丢了一个礼拜的数据而已，一夜未眠的他坐在流理台前瞪着咖啡壶发呆的时候这样想道。还有九天时间，现在重新开始收集一个周期的数据已经来不及了，但这缺失的一周还是有机会补全，再算上两天左右的录入、分析和处理时间，赶在汇总展示前上交他的这一份报告也不是没有可能。去办公室前他已经想好了对策，今天立刻开始重新整理方案，设计思路，打好框架 —— 当务之急，是寻找一名替代研究对象。

然而当他信心满满地开工两小时后，他才沮丧地意识到，方案框架都是最简单的，研究对象才是他最需要操心的灵魂啊。

可是上哪找这位替代呢？郑在玹一脚点地，轻轻使力，让自己的椅子小幅度地转起了圈。椅子回到原点，他的目光落在眼前的笔记本上，陷入沉吟。

那位跑路的研究对象是他跑了三处大学校园好不容易才找来的。 25 岁的美籍韩裔，在 xx 大学做 TA ，父母都是韩国人。他在海外出生，回到韩国是为了重新认识和学习这个孕育了他的父母所拥有文化和传统的国家。不是说这样的对象有多么难找，最困难的地方主要在，如何在今天结束前找到这样一个类似的对象？这其中的诸多难处，郑在玹想想都觉得头疼。

他叹了口气，拍拍因缺乏睡眠和咖啡因失效而昏沉沉的脑袋，站起身来伸了个懒腰。他环顾四周，偌大的办公室一个人也没有。回公司拿材料的小师妹早在他还没开电脑的时候就向他道了别，眼神中透着礼貌和同情。除了他这样倒霉的存在，谁还会在周末他的同事们这个时候差不多已经在家有条不紊地处理数据了吧。郑在玹摇摇头，拖着疲倦的步伐向茶水间走去。等到他翻遍茶水间所有的柜子也找不到一丁点咖啡豆后，他投降般地掏出手机，认命地点开外卖 APP 。

就在这时，手中的手机轻微地震动一下，一条提示信息出现在屏幕顶端。郑在玹漫不经心地瞥了一眼，手指正想把它划去，第二条紧接着上一条的边缘滑了了下来。突然，他的心脏不受控制地跳空了一拍，手指不由自主地捏紧手机，原本想去滑掉通知栏的手指也停在了屏幕上方，微微颤动。

_ JOHNNY Suh Youngho  _ 已上线

_ JOHNNY Suh Youngho  _ 发来一条信息

郑在玹如临大敌一般瞪着两条提醒，直到它们超过了时限、回到暂时还瞧不见的通知栏里，他仍然没有缓过神来。有那么一会儿，茶水间， “ 嗡嗡 ” 低鸣的咖啡机，和那萦绕周遭淡淡的塑料、金属味道全部消失不见，取而代之的是一股从身体深处什么地方涌上来的无限热意，裹挟他随着时间凝固、再倒退的意识，回到了那个干燥又闷热的绿油油的夏天。


End file.
